Various techniques for recognizing handwritten characters and drawings which are input on a touch panel have recently been developed and commercially available in accordance with a spread of electronic devices having a display integrated with a touch panel, such as a tablet terminal as a typical example.
An example for recognizing the characters of handwritten input is a technique utilizing criteria characters which are provided in advance, whereby a handwritten character is recognized as an input character by best matching with the criteria characters.
The applicants have disclosed Patent Literature 1 as a technique to recognize handwritten characters. The Patent Literature 1 proposes an improvement in character recognition accuracy by utilizing a character recognition technology and utilizing such data as the number of strokes of the handwritten character and that of the criteria characters.
Meanwhile, spread sheet and presentation software programs having functions to create graphs and tables are also widely available. A graph is typically created in this type of software by entering numbers within a provided box using a mouse or a keyboard, issuing an instruction to create a graph, and then indicating a block which contains numbers to be reflected in the graph.